1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of motorized dollies that assist in the movement of various types and sizes of trailers especially those carrying boats. More specifically, the dolly is a two wheeled, battery powered, electric winch driven dolly that uses high floatation, all terrain tires to facilitate usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are motorized dollies, none that applicant is aware of are battery powered electric winch driven. The dolly also utilizes a ball in connection with an adjustable ring that allows the trailer to be pulled by its coupling and not the trailer jack. No prior art that applicant is aware of uses high floatation all terrain tires in this sort of application.